


the most hauntedest place on earth

by katiesaygo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Driving, Multi, Paranormal Investigators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is the worst idea you’ve ever had.”</p>
<p>Boyd’s driving, but he knows Erica’s smirking, can hear it in her voice when she says, “I thought we all agreed that phrase was getting a little redundant.”</p>
<p>And sure, when your life revolved around chasing monsters for the entertainment of viewers all over the nation, most of your ideas were bad ones, but the sentiment deserved to be brought off the shelf for what they were doing tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the most hauntedest place on earth

**Author's Note:**

> written for twpolyamorysaturday's boyd theme. in the same verse as these [berisaac](http://erikiras.tumblr.com/post/117144130363/berica-week-ot3sberisaac-au-boyd-erica-and)/[berisaac+kira](http://erikiras.tumblr.com/post/134143920320/teen-wolf-reality-tv-show-au-after-a-successful) cryptid hunters reality tv show au gifsets from my tumblr

“This is the worst idea you’ve ever had.”

Boyd’s driving, but he knows Erica’s smirking, can hear it in her voice when she says, “I thought we all agreed that phrase was getting a little redundant.”

And sure, when your life revolved around chasing monsters for the entertainment of viewers all over the nation, most of your ideas were bad ones, but the sentiment deserved to be brought off the shelf for what they were doing tonight.

“No one cares about werewolves anymore.”

Big foot, ghosts, demons, hell even giants, were hot topics for paranormal investigation shows these days. Not werewolves though. Boyd couldn’t think of a single person who would be interested in watching a show about werewolf hunters.

“I don’t know, I think they’re making a real comeback,” Isaac pitched in helpfully from his spot in shotgun where he had permanent-dibs. “Besides, it’s just a special.”

“Yeah, it’ll be two hours tops, and we get to see Kira’s hometown!”

The latter detail was definitely the one of most interest. When their boss told them they needed to find a cozy spot to film their end of the year special, Kira had readily volunteered Beacon Hills as being a well-known hub of supernatural activity. Apparently, all kinds of shit went down there. Most of the rumors centered around werewolves, or werewolf type creatures, roaming the woods.

“The van feels empty without her,” Boyd said, his quiet words perfectly audible in the stillness of the car. Kira had left earlier than the rest of them to spend some time with her family and, although they’d tried to talk her out of it, to get a jump start on researching. She was their newest member, but from the grumbles he heard, he figured Erica and Isaac felt her absence as well.

Ten minutes later, driving down the last stretch of road before they entered Beacon Hills, Boyd figured the other two were asleep.

“Have you guys ever considered painting our van like the Mystery Machine?”

Even though Isaac just spoke, when Boyd looked over he was still perfectly slumped and crumpled up in his seat.

“What does that make you? Fred?” Erica said incredulously, her bark of laughter helping to wake up Boyd a little.

He straightens up and puts on his cockiest smile. “If anyone’s Fred, it’s me.”

“I think Kira might be Fred.”

“You’re all Fred,” Erica says with an air of finality. “And I’m fucking Velma.”

Boyd might’ve contested that if they weren’t all busy screaming the next second after a huge, freakish dog ran into the road in front of them.

After, when they’re all out of breath and finished checking to see if everyone was alive, Isaac looked at all the equipment packed up in the back, horrified.

“Why aren’t we ever rolling when this shit happens!”


End file.
